What Took You So Long?
by NaniWise
Summary: Short Oneshot. Jellal finds that going through that gap isn't that hard after all.


disclaimer: I own no thing! If I did, Jellal and Erza would probably be married.

Colours. The guild building was so colourful down to the front door. Even the wood was bright and warm. It was more than a ghuild building, it was a home to it's members. He noticed the new upgrades. It was a nice touch, but a tad bit on the suffocating side.

If you must know, a young Jellal Fernando stood hesitantly in front of the Fairytail guild building.

He was unemployed and homeless but more than that, a free man. He couldn't change the fact that he was a wizard, so he sought work at a guild. He particularly avoided Fairytail, so he looked in every other guild but that one but for some reason, they would take him because of his history.

So now, after a month of job searching, he finally arrived at the place he knew for a fact REALLY would not hire him because of his history.

He and this place had a relationship similar to the same sides of magnets. No matter how much he wanted to or tried to come here, he couldn't. Some invisible force pulled him away from it all, or from her more specifically.

He never really knew what it was, but for the most unusual reason, he trusted such a force. He let it take him far away from anything and everything he ever loved. It dictated his everyday, telling him who he was, what he had to do and couldn't do. It wasn't so much like a parent, more of that he had become a child to it, a slave to his own guilt.

Weak and defenseless.

Thats not to say he meant to become this, though. Being this way was just one of his many mistakes in a series of mishaps and misfortune. He tripped on his own feet on a path he should have been walking side by side with the woman he loved on.

Now, he would try to change but he wasn't sure he could do it.

He retracted his hand slightly from the handle.

Such a great distance had grown between the two of them, such a wide gap. Could he really make it across? Could he really run that race and catch up with her? What if she fled from him? What if she moved on with someone else?

He shivered.

He could hear music inside. There was singing and laughter, great crowds of people probably intoxicated. People were dancing, spending time with lifelong friends and telling stories. Even some friendly duels rocked the building , two groups of people rooting for either side.

He drew his hand back completely and turned on his heel.

He shouldn't have come here. This place was good. There was no anger, no betrayal and no shame. Those things trailed behind him like footprints, they followed him like a bad scent. He couldn't hurt them. He couldn't hurt her. She was happier there, happier without him.

They could never forgive him. He could never forgive himself.

"Jellal?!".

There it was. The voice shocked Jellal so much that he turned around to see who it was. He wished he hadn't.

In the doorway of Fairytail stood a rather shocked Natsu Dragneel.

Immediately, Jellal began to walk away, knowing that if he stayed a moment longer, he'd be forever trapped in the firm stubborn grip of the unpleasantly hotheaded dragon slayer. He knew all too well the power of am angry dragonslayer.

But he was too late.

"Finally! ".

Just as he predicted, a clawed hand strong enough to break bones took hold of his wrist and the poor blue haired wizard found himself violently lundging around and forward at a very unreasonable speed and before he even had time to progress, he was already through the front door.

But to his surprise, they held no resentment towards him whatsoever. They had forgiven him so long ago, he just refused to see it.

She, Erza Scarlet had forgiven him.

When Natsu pulled him through the door and he saw her again after so long, she just smiled gently.

"What took you so long?".

Who was it who told him he had to waist all his days with his own self hatred and not making amends for his crimes? Crimes that were already forgiven we shall add.

Here Erza was looking at him as though he had never left. She never forgot about him and all this meaningless guilt only hurt her. She had been waiting for him and at last he had finally come.

Looking into her beautiful eyes that he had avoided for so long, he now felt new.

What the heck. Why not join?

It was at that day that Jellal Fernando became as member of Fairytail because they were more that a guild, they were a family.


End file.
